


Proposal

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-31
Updated: 2006-08-31
Packaged: 2018-10-01 01:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10177820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry wakes up with Remus after a full moon and sees that's the way he wants to wake up for the rest of his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

A/N: Done for sstar_luna’s birthaday.

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue.

 

Proposal

 

He woke up in pain, as usual. His muscles were sore and he had a sheen layer of sweat covering his whole body, which only made it shiver. These were the worst few hours of the month for Remus Lupin, right after the full moon, when he woke up like Hagrid’s whole family decided to stomp him.

 

The werewolf remained quiet for a moment, trying to get past the pain he felt to know a little of his surroundings. A few minutes later he realized that, despite being cold himself, he wasn’t in a cold place. He wasn’t on the floor, but atop something soft, something that felt like the perfect mixture of satin silkiness and leather firmness. Remus also realized that he wasn’t as bruised as normally. Even with Wolfsbane, the wolf could claw his way into Remus’ mind and take a couple of bites a night through his skin. Nothing like what would happen without the potion, but only a superficial, yet painful, injury. The beast, however, could be stopped, if he would allow anyone to join him these terrible nights; but old habits die hard, and Remus Lupin was a stubborn man when it came to his... disease.

 

Something soothing was also happening to him, but Remus couldn’t quite put his fingers on it yet. His senses were still dizzy, but there was this warmness spreading from his scalp to the rest of his body. It was remarkably comforting. Maybe if he just tried hard enough he could figure it out... Fingers! Warm, slender fingers were lightly caressing his scalp, and every now and then a pair of lips would descend into it to leave a lingering kiss. He couldn’t help but lean into the caresses, now that he knew them for what they were.

 

“I see you’re up,” the voice, Harry’s voice said, low and warm. Of course it was Harry. Who would be stubborn enough to challenge his wishes to be left alone that one night of the month, if not the Slayer-Of-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Speaking of that, the wizarding world should be able by now to call the deceased Dark Lord for his name, if only to shorten his lover’s title; because, honestly! What about all those muggle fic writers having to hold the shift button eight times for just one little title. It must be very annoying. 

 

“Love,” Harry called, with concern. It dissipated when Remus looked up to him from his chest. “Divagating?” he asked, amused.

 

“I suppose,” Remus answered, his voice rusty, scratching his throat. Harry conjured and pressed a glass of water into his hands. He drank gratefully. “Care to tell me what the bloody hell were you doing, coming here while I was transformed? I could have-”

 

“And yet, you didn’t,” Harry cut him. “Do you remember last night?”

 

“As usual, only a few glimpses and feelings,” the werewolf answered. “I was happy. Really happy. Both me and the wolf. And there was this, this...”

 

“Great cat?” the raven-haired man completed. Remus nodded. “Maybe a black jaguar?”

 

“Yes ... You didn’t! Did you?” Remus asked bittersweetly. He was really touched that Harry would do that for him, especially after in his first attempt, a few years back, being covered in black fur while still human. For a few weeks, mind you.

 

Harry smiled at his lover. “I sure did. I’m glad you liked it. And you didn’t hurt me, not even in a play fight. By the way, you are beautiful, on both forms.”

Remus blushed, and tilted his head to give Harry a slow, passionate kiss. “Thanks.”

 

“You’re welcome,” the new animagus said. “Anyway, there’s no use on trying to get me not to be there with you on the transformations: I wouldn’t listen. So, do you feel like you can get up to go to our bedroom?”

 

The lycanthrope looked around and noticed they were lying on a ragged sofa, in the basement of their house. They moved in a house Harry bought with the old and enormous reward the ministry had put on Voldemort’s head, though both lovers were sure that if either Fudge or Scrimgeour actually remembered about it they would have suspended it before giving the money to Harry. Actually, the latter did try, but the Wizengamot simply overruled his decision, right before deposing him.

 

“Yes. Let’s go,” Remus answered, and got up, feeling his muscles ache.

 

\-------------

 

A few hours later, Remus was asleep after taking several potions, and Harry slipped away from his side and left the room, shutting the door softly, with barely a sound. He went to the room across the hall and knocked on the door; hearing heard a low “come in”, he entered.

 

Sirius looked up from what he was reading to lock his eyes on his godson. Harry grew

up to be a nice man, he had to admit. But his thoughts soon drifted towards his friend in the other room. “How is he?”

 

“He is as fine as he can be, I suppose.”

 

“I still don’t get why he doesn’t want me there. It’s not like I wasn’t with Moony before. And that was before Wolfsbane,” Sirius whined.

 

“He wasn’t exactly thrilled about me being there either. But I told him I would be there with him regardless of his opinion. Maybe you can do the same. And try after the full moon, I don’t think he can muster the strength to be stubborn then,” Harry chuckled.

 

“Alright.” Sirius patted the space beside him on his bed, and his godson went to sit there. The older man wrapped an arm around him and Harry laid his head to rest on his shoulder. “Tired?” the younger man nodded. “Hmm. I remember how it’s like. Luckily, McGonagall got tired of giving me detentions for sleeping in class in the mornings after the full moons.”

 

Harry chuckled again. “Yes, I’m tired, but I need to talk to you.”

 

“I’m all ears, Prongs Jr.”

 

“You know,” the young animagus replied, annoyed. “I think it’s time for me to get my own nickname. I have my own animagus form now.”

 

“Well, if you would tell me what your form is, I’ll consider it. Maybe I should guess...”

“If you say a rat,” Harry cut him, “I will bite you and then you’ll have the teeth marks to figure it out!”

 

“Will they be big teeth marks?” Sirius asked, making Harry scowl. “I’ll take that as a yes. Anyway, I’m pretty sure you’re a great cat.”

 

“How did you know?” Harry asked, wide-eyed.

 

“Because I heard a roar in the middle of the night,” the dog animagus said, matter-of-factly.

 

“We can deal with my nickname later,” Harry said. “I wanted to talk to you about something else. I need to ask you something, and then I need your help.”

 

“Carry on ...” Sirius said impatiently.

 

Harry looked at Sirius from his position on his shoulder and asked, “Since you’re Remus only family other than me now, it’s only appropriate I ask you.” The young man took a deep breath and looked at his godfather solemnly. “May I have Remus’ hand in marriage?”

 

Sirius looked back at him before bursting out laughing. “That’s a good one, Har’s. I’m sure he won’t mind if we cut of his hand so that you can sleep with it. At least you won’t have a problem getting a hand job!”

 

Harry buried his face in the crook of Sirius’ neck. “Don’t tell me its not like that you ask someone’s family their permission to marry them in the wizarding world.”

 

“Not since the year 500. It is actually considered an insult to the person you want to marry to ask their family and not them,” Sirius explained.

 

“I didn’t know,” Harry said earnestly.

 

“Of course you didn’t, pup. Remus won’t mind. I’m sure he will laugh his ass off, though.”

 

“And what an ass!” Harry murmured.

 

“What?” his godfather asked.

 

“Nothing. Anyway, will you help me preparing the perfect place to propose, finding the right ring and stuff?” the jaguar animagus asked.

 

“Of course I will, pup,” Sirius answered, kissing the mane of messy black hair.

 

\---------

 

“Close your eyes,” Harry said in Remus’ ear.

 

They went through the heavy doors that lead to the house’s (or manor’s, since it was quite a large building) large ballroom. Remus could tell that there were no or almost no lights on, no candles burning, since even through closed eyelids, he would be able to see that faint glow. That is, until his head turned upwards. He could then notice a faint, pale light reaching his face, crossing his lids.

 

“You can open them now,” Harry said huskily.

 

So he did. Remus stared wide-eyed at the room’s ceiling, feeling… feeling… He had no idea of what he was feeling. It was amazing, and the lycanthrope was sure he had never seen something so beautifully terrifying as that. Harry was watching the play of emotions on Remus’ face, but he couldn’t pinpoint any distinct feeling there.

 

“Love? Are you alright?” he asked. “Was this too much? Or maybe… I don’t know. I knew it was a risk doi–” he was interrupted by a passionate kiss from Remus.

 

“No one has ever done something like this for me. It’s beautiful. I have never seen it before, you know. At least not that I remember. Of course, Moony–”

 

“Shhh,” the raven-haired man interrupted him, hugging him from behind. “I’m glad you liked it.”

 

The ballroom had been completely modified. Now, instead of the polished wooden floor, there was a beautiful meadow, the grass neither too tall nor too short. Above them, the ceiling had been charmed to show the clearest night sky. And, the surprise that swept Remus away, the full moon was shining in it. It was enormous in the sky, as in those nights when the moon’s glow becomes a little bit golden.

 

“Come on,” Harry said, pointing to a basket in the middle of the room. “Let’s eat.”

 

Remus just nodded, tears streaking his face.

 

\------

 

They ate and were currently having the snog of their lives, rolling around on the soft grass of the meadow. Eventually they stopped, Remus on top of Harry, both breathing heavily. Remus dropped his head a bit to kiss Harry again. Both men moaned in the kiss.

 

“Err–” Harry interrupted. “Let’s take a small break here, ok?”

 

“Sure. A very, very small break, however,” Remus warned.

 

“Horny werewolf!” the young man muttered. He got up and offered the tawny-haired man his hand for him to do the same. “Well, I guess I should do this properly. At least I hope this is properly in wizarding world standards.” 

 

He got on his knees, Remus however, like the horny wolf he can be, quickly sent a hand to unzip his pants, expecting… well, I suppose you can guess. Harry slapped his hand away and scowled at him, to which Remus profusely apologized.

 

Harry gathered himself, took a deep breath and started, “Remus… You are a wonderful man, and I never thought I’d be so lucky to have you with me. You are kind and generous, and a much better person than myself.” Remus opened his mouth to interrupt but Harry wouldn’t let him. “Every time you’re in pain I wish I could take it away. I wish I could take your curse upon myself to prevent your suffering. As it stands, I cannot, unfortunately. Every time you’re happy, I feel like the world is a better place. I feel like I can do anything. Your smile made me believe that Voldemort could be beaten. It made me believe that this world is full of possibilities. I am yours, Remus, not because we are soul mates, not because we belong together; but because I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Harry interrupted his speech here and fumbled in his pockets for something, coming up with a small velvet box. “So, I am here in the hope you wouldn’t have it any other way as well. Remus John Lupin, Moony, Marauder, love… Will you marry me?” the green-eyed man asked, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

 

Remus had to cover his slacking jaw with his hand and let out the breath he was holding through his lover’s speech. “I… I wouldn’t have it any other way too. I will marry you Harry James Potter.”

 

Harry’s smile could have lighten up the whole country then. He just opened the box, showing two platinum bands, both with a tiny diamond crusted in them (because he knew the day Remus would wear a true engagement ring with a diamond big enough to be seen by naked eyes, Voldemort would be reborn as a Hawaiian hula dancer). He slipped one of them on Remus’ finger and let Remus slip the other on his.

 

Remus proceeded to remove Harry’s clothes in a remarkably slow pace, covering him with kisses and licks and bites, making the younger man moan over and over and say his name huskily. Harry’s knees were going weak by the time Remus reached his stomach, so he just collapsed on the grass, Remus following to keep his ministrations.

 

“Wait,” Harry said, and started to unbutton Remus’ own shirt, allowing the soft piece of silk to fall on the soft grass. He licked and nuzzled the older man’s neck, before biting it just enough so the pleasure didn’t turn into pain, sucking so to attract the blood to overheat the area. He then blew on that spot, making Remus squirm and beg.

 

“Harry, I need t– ahhh! I need to–”

 

“I know,” was the answer he got, with a smirk. Harry allowed himself to fall on the grass on his back, as Remus proceeded to lick his whole torso. When he was done, he started to undo the sipper and button on Harry’s pants, brushing the erection every now and then with his warm hands. The werewolf removed the pants and briefs in one swift move, stopping to admire his glistening prize.

 

He couldn’t hold himself to look much longer and soon enough he was licking Harry’s erection, making the raven-haired man cry loudly his name many times, while speaking incoherent words. “Remus! Oh love! So good! That– ahhh! That tongue! How can you– Oh god!”

 

Remus kept licking for a while, before swallowing Harry’s erection to the base. He hummed around it, making Harry scream in pleasure. “Love, I– I can’t… Not much longer…” The lycanthrope, however, ignored him and kept humming and swallowing around the weeping member, until he could taste the salty cum, until he could feel the throbbing cock in his mouth, until he could hear Harry moaning low in his throat, letting out the air in a hissing sound, followed by some more hissing sounds. He swallowed and let out the tender penis out of his mouth.

 

Harry kept hissing, so he said, “Harry, dear, I think you switched to parseltongue.”

 

“That was– I mean, I never… Merlin, I love you!” he answered, breathing heavily. Soon enough, however, he caught his breath and switched their positions so he was on top of Remus. “Your turn.”

 

Harry could not control his magic after the best orgasm of his life as of yet, though, and before he could start to unbutton his lover’s pants, they were torn apart with the man’s underwear. He grinned sheepishly at Remus, but the other man just smiled wickedly. The feel of his lover’s– no, his fiancé’s magic around his cock almost made him cream his pants. Or, as of now, rags.

 

The younger man got the pieces of fabric out of his way and kissed the tip of Remus’ member, sucking lightly on the head for some time before twirling his tongue around it and teasing the slit. Remus’ sounds alone had him hard again in no time, and if the man didn’t take control of his vocal cords, Harry would have to stop and take a breath to stop himself from climaxing. Again. But the sound torture didn’t last long, for as soon as he swallowed the whole member Remus was spilling his seed down Harry’s throat.

 

The werewolf opened his mouth to say something, probably remark that that was his best orgasm since the first time he fucked Harry, and, to be fair, that time he hadn’t had sex in over a decade. However, before he was able to recover from his orgasm and get the words out, Harry had impaled himself on his tender erection, which had him screaming in pleasure.

 

In just a few moments, Harry was moving up and down, and Remus stopped thinking, because such a thing is not possible when Harry was doing– doing… that! The tightness around him was overwhelming! But soon Harry was whining, “Remus, please! I can’t– keep up…”

 

The older man, understanding, quickly inverted their positions, Harry was now lying on the cool grass, and started to pound on him mercilessly, hearing the groans and moans. Listening to Harry while at the same time feeling that deep voice’s vibrations around his cock was too much for the lycanthrope and he started spurting his seed inside of Harry, screaming his lover’s name, while in a final movement slamming his cock against Harry’s prostate; making him spray his semen on both their chests. 

 

Once Remus collapsed on top of Harry, laying his head on his fiancé’s chest, they remained in silence, just drinking in each other’s presence and feeling the pleasure of the best orgasms they ever had — because, really, the climaxes they had on each other’s mouths now seemed like drops of water when they could have an entire ocean! 

 

Eventually Harry started to chuckle, cutting the silence. “I know that there are no brides in a gay wedding, but can Sirius please be the maid of honour?” When they were able to get a grip on their laughter and fall asleep they were still smiling.


End file.
